Virgen a los 166
by M.-Way
Summary: Un Jasper virgen y traumado a causa de tanto sexo en la casa Cullen.invadido por la lujuria, decide hacerlo con Alice,pero ¿Como?. Ella llega a su limite y le exige que aprenda, el necesitara la ayuda de cada miembro de la flia, con entrenamiento incluido
1. 166 Años y Sigo Virgen

**Summary**: Un Jasper virgen y traumado a causa de tanto sexo en la casa Cullen… invadido por la lujuria de su familia, decide hacerlo con Alice, la pregunta es "¿Como?". Alice llega a su limite y le exige que aprenda, el necesitara la ayuda de cada miembro de la familia para aprender, junto a un intensivo entrenamiento…

**N/A****:** una ridícula idea que se me ocurrió. Stephenie nunca nos dijo si Alice y Jasper se besaban, por lo cual decidi basar este fic en eso. La extraña relación no-fisica entre Jasper y Alice.

Ambos siguen vírgenes y desorientados en cuanto al sexo, rodeados por una sexopata familia que piensa todo el tiempo en ello. El necesita la ayuda de sus hermanos, padres y hermanas.

Es un fic que consiste en cortos capítulos, algo asi como "viñetas" sobre como tener sexo. Intentare hacerlo lo mas gracioso posible…

**Disclaimer****:** No soy dueña de ningún personaje.

* * *

**Virgen a los 166**

Se podían escuchar los jadeos y gritos de Bella mezclados con los gruñidos de Edward atravesando el bosque, proscendentes de la pequeña cabaña que Carlisle y Esme les habían regalado. ¡y que forma de gruñir!. Hasta podía sentir la lujuria que aquellos dos adictos al sexo, estaban sintiendo. Era consternante!. Comenzaba a dolerme el estomago y sentirme mareado a causa de aquellas sensaciones extrañas que sus cuerpos a kilómetros de distancia, desprendían.

En ese mismo momento desee ser Renesmee para dormir tan profundamente sin necesidad de someterse a esa embarazosa situación. Recien serian las 3.20am, por lo cual quedaban aproximadamente unas 4 horas de sexo desenfrenado de aquel par, como todas las noches hacia ya 3 años, solia suceder…

Como si esto fuera poco, arriba, en el cuarto de Carlisle y Esme, resonaban los suspiros de Carlisle y los gritos desenfrenados de Esme. "Clavame la jeringa" repetía ella una y otra vez mientras supongo, mi "padre" envestía a "mami". Ja!...esto debería ser una de las cosas que un hijo jamás debería de enterarse. Pero claro, tenia un oído demasiado desarrollado como para ignorar aquellos aullidos.

Desee no ser vampiro por unos cuantos segundos y no escuchar aquellas peticiones extravagantes, procedentes de mi dulce y amable madre. La lujuria, seguía presente en toda la estancia y yo comenzaba a enrvarme. Queria matar a todos…

Rosalie paso por delante mio, que estaba recostado en el sillón jugando al x-Box con Emmett e intentando despejar mi cabeza. Claro, la sed y no de sangre, procsedente de mi hermana, no mejoro las cosas.

Tomo a Emmett de la remera y lo jalo hacia la cocina. Raro, jamás la usábamos… ¿Qué irían a…?

Ok, retiro la pregunta, ni bien la puerta se cerro se escucho un estruendo muy fuerte, como si muchas cosas se hubieran caído al suelo mientras una gran y fuerte ola de lujuria, volvia a invadir mi frágil y expuesta, mente.

Estaba oficialmente traumado…

"¡Por atrás!" jadeo Emmett claramente feliz mientras se escuchaba la risita de Rose, de fondo…

"Clavame tus garras, osito" le respondió ella sugerentemente.

No, no podía. Esto ya estaba superándome.

Hacia mas de 15 minutos estaba recargado contra la pared, golpeando mi cabeza una y otra vez, escuchando las para-nada-inocentes peticiones de las parejas presentes. Quería llorar.

"Dame el estetoscopio…"

"¡Clavame tu sable luminoso!"

"Quiero que me leas esta Edwardddddddd!"

"Oh Rosie, que sal ooooooooooooooooo seeeeeeeeeeeeeee, aseeeeeee"

"Baleame soldado"

Eh?... pare de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared en el momento que escuche la ultima frase. Descubri que realmente tenia la cabeza dura, ya que en la pared había ahora un hueco. Me voltee y observe algo que ya era aberrante y me calentaba mas, con la ayuda de la lujuria presente.

Alice atrás mio, estaba vestida como una Cow-Girl, con una sexy y casi inexistente falda, rosa a juego con un sosten y un sombrero vaquero del mismo color…

"¿Que?" pregunte mientras se me iban los ojos…

"Que quiero que me metas tu bala" dijo ella de un modo sexy y con una imitación de mi acento sureño, entregándome una pistola de juguete.

La lujuria que esa pequeña ninfa desprendía era algo increíblemente imposible e indescriptible. Me la iba a almorzar!... siiiii!!!

La tome rápidamente de la mano, listo para una gran noche de sexo salvaje… y la arrastre escaleras arriba para encerrarla en nuestro cuarto y no dejarla salie en aproximadamente unas 3 horas. Entramos y nos miramos con hambre, mientras nos dirijiamos a nuestra poco utilizada, cama.

Nos sentamos enfrentados, con las piernas cruzadas y la tome de las manos… ella solto un bufido…

Comenze a enviarle suaves olas de lujuria y su respiración, innecesaria… fue agitándose lentamente, ante el tacto de nuestras manos y los sentimientos que le enviaba. Si!... esto era sexo del bueno… la lujuria fue aumentando la intensidad, mientras seguíamos aun tomados de las manos y con los ojos cerrados…

Pero ella me corto a la mitad, soltándome y profiriendo un fuerte bufido…

"¿Qué pasa, dulce ninfa?" pregunte suavemente…

"Dulce ninfa y un carajo!... Jasper hace mas de 60 años que estamos juntos y siempre lo hacemos asi, estoy cansada Jasper… quiero sexooooooooooooooooo" grito

"Estamos teniendo sexo" dije con cautela, al sentirla tan tensionada y enfadada…

"no de ese sexo Jazz, realmente quiero que me claves tu bala, si es que no entendes a lo que me refiero… jamás nos besamos o lo hicimos a la antiguita" se exaspero…

"¿a la antigüita?"

"si, ya sabes… vos arriba, yo abajo!... dios!...JASPER TODAVIA SOY VIRGEEEEEEEN!"grito nuevamente

"ok, queres sexo?"le pregunte con decisión. Ella asintió rápidamente… "realmente estoy perdido, también soy virgen" dije con tristeza…

"No puedo aguantar un solo dia mas" dijo ella urgida "ya lo he intentado todo, solo súbete sobre mi y hazlo!"

"no entiendo el mecanismo" me apene…

"me importa un cuerno Jasper, ya no puedo continuar con tu sexo tantrico y tus besos mentales, necesito mas!"

Alice se fue muy enojada del cuarto.

Tenia razón, y era verdad; nosotros, nunca habíamos tenido sexo "a la antiguita", ambos seguíamos siendo vírgenes a nuestros tantos años. Prácticamente no teníamos contacto físico, quiero decir… nunca nos besábamos, ni practicábamos ese sexual deporte. Nuestra relación iba mas alla de todo eso, hablábamos sin emitir un sonido, nos besábamos sin rozar nuestros labios y teníamos sexo tan solo con tocar nuestras palmas y sentir lujuria. Pero ella ya había llegado a su limite y definitivamente, me iba a tener que esforzar por satisfacerla…

Ahora venia la peor parte…

…**APRENDER…**

**

* * *

**

_Yyyyy?... muy mal?_

_Dejen sus reviews para ver si lo continuo o no…_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	2. Sexo a lo Emmett

**Summary**: Un Jasper virgen y traumado a causa de tanto sexo en la casa Cullen… invadido por la lujuria de su familia, decide hacerlo con Alice, la pregunta es "¿Como?". Alice llega a su limite y le exige que aprenda, el necesitara la ayuda de cada miembro de la familia para aprender, junto a un intensivo entrenamiento…

**N/A:** una ridícula idea que se me ocurrió. Stephenie nunca nos dijo si Alice y Jasper se besaban, por lo cual decidi basar este fic en eso. La extraña relación no-fisica entre Jasper y Alice.

Ambos siguen vírgenes y desorientados en cuanto al sexo, rodeados por una sexopata familia que piensa todo el tiempo en ello. El necesita la ayuda de sus hermanos, padres y hermanas.

Es un fic que consiste en cortos capítulos, algo asi como "viñetas" sobre como tener sexo. Intentare hacerlo lo mas gracioso posible…

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ningún personaje.

**Sexo a lo Emmett**

-Virgen!!!!!!!...eres virgen?!-se carcajeo Emmett

-si, lo soy Emmett-admiti avergonzado…

Habían pasado 5 horas desde aquella discusión con mi pequeña ninfa y ella se negaba a hablar conmigo. Decidi que lo mas inteligente que podía hacer era pedirle ayuda a mis hermanos y hermanas… pero tranquilamente y de uno a uno… no quería tener una conferencia sobre la virginidad y mucho menos sabiendo que ellos eran todo menos eso, sino mas bien lo contrario.

-pero yo he escuchado sus gritos en su cuarto… gritan como gorilas!-agrego el…

-sexo tantrico Emmett… yo le hago sentir a trabes de mi, esas sensaciones… pero jamás lo hemos hecho…

-waa… te debe de amar mucho para no ponerte los cuernos!...60 años sin sexo…eso es terrible hermano…-me compadeció…

-lo se. Y me ha puesto un ultimátum… tengo 1 semana…-le comente…

-bien, pues en una semana seras un dios del sexo siempre y cuando recibas mis consejos…-dijo sonriente y orgulloso inflando su pecho…

-solo mantengamoslo en privado-pedi en tono confidencial… el asintió…- dime…-pedi y el se dirigió al escritorio de Carlisle y se sento;

Se puso unas falsas gafas de marco grueso y negro. Era una imagen muy ridícula, verlo asi a el…sabiendo que el era todo menos serio y que no necesitaba en absoluto aquellos lentes. Comenzó a hablar en tono profesional.

-La mujer es delicada como el cristal y frágil como una flor-explico - pero… ellas no son simples mujeres… son mucho mas resistentes y creeme son todo menos frágiles, asi que simplemente la tienes que meter y sacudirte… no es difícil!-suspiro…

-lo dices muy fácil…

-es que es la cosa mas sencilla de todas… simplemente metes y sacas, te agitas de vez en cuando y créeme, ellas aman eso-dijo suspirando y volviendo su gesto uno de placer… sentí su lujuria y la repeli- si, lo siento…-se recompuso, al notar mi molestia…- mira –me paso un gran libro…

-el Kamasutra?-pregunte incrédulo abriéndolo y viendo esos explicitos graficos…

-es un clásico… en realidad, el único libro que lei en toda mi vida-se encogió de hombros- es emocionante-sonrio- Rose y yo ya hemos probado todas las poses y son fantásticas-quito el libro de mis manos- pero nuestras preferidas son: La araña-me mostro el grafico-, el perrito –volvio a señalar- la catapulta es genial!-comento apuntando la hoja – la libélula es un poco incomoda, pero muy recomendable-comento tranquilamente- pero definitivamente la amazona es la mejor-me mostro un dibujo tan complicado que gire mi cuello de un lado a otro intentando comprenderlo… era increíblemente sexual y sucio… me estremeci…-aunque pensándolo bien, estaría bueno que empezaras tu arriba y ella abajo…-yo asentí, agobiado por aquellos graficos tan rebuscados y extraños.

-dejaremos el kamasutra para mas adelante… ahora lo que mas me gustaría es entender como funciona…

-ok…-cerro el libro y lo dejo a un lado- has tenido alguna subida de pico de raiting?-pregunto en tono de picardia y guiñándome un ojo… no comprendi y lo exprese en mi rostro…

-que!?

-si se te ha armado la carpa, anteriormente…-se explico… nuevamente me perdi, no entendía eso de armar carpas…siempre fui inútil con aquellas cosas campestres…

-no, soy terrible con esas cosas… una vez intente armar una y temine-me interrumio

-si se te ha parado esa maldita marmota que te cuelga entre las piernaaaaaas!... tu tercer brazo, se te paro alguna vez, si o no?!-pregunto impaciente… me hubiera sonrojado en caso de ser humano…

-hem… una erección?

-no Jasper, te pregunto si alguna vez se puso a bailar reagueton…-dijo sarcástico- si chico delicado, has tenido una erección si o no?

-si, siempre las tengo cuando lo hacemos con Alice…-me encogi de hombros-y cuando terminamos, se van…

-y alguna vez ella te lo ha tocado?

-oh no!-dije yo exaltado- eso seria grosero, ella es una dama!-no podía verla de esa forma…ella era una señorita.

-si… una dama que le pide a Rose y a Bella consejos sobre como hacer un Blowjob… estos últimos días se los ha pasado quejándose por las ganas que tiene de sexo salvaje Jazz!... en que mundo vives?-me encogi de hombros, era bochornoso que todos supieran mi triste realidad…

-continua-pedi yo impaciente…

-bueno, que haces cuando el muñeco se despierta y no esta Alice cerca?

-la busco-me encogi de hombros…

-y si no la encuentras…-gesticulo con la mano- aparece Manuelita?

-oh no Emmett!... si me masturbo me crecerán pelos en las manos!-dije asqueado, pensando en las cosas que decía mi madre, hacia mas de 160 años atrás.

-oh vamos Jasper!...eres el santurron mas idiota que conoci en mi existencia!... hasta un monje sabe mas de sexo que tu!-me apunto ya exasperado- eso de los pelos lo solian decir nuestras madres hace 200años atrás!...es mentira… he sobrevivido toda mi adolecencia gracias a ella-dijo haciendo bailar su mano- y mira que bien esta!...ni un pelo!-acerco su mano a mi rostro y yo me tire para atrás, lleno de asco…

-entonces… dices que…

-digo que eres un idiota… te estas privando de las mejores cosas de la vida!...no entiendo como has hecho para no suicidarte hasta ahora!-mascullo…

-ok Emmett, entiendo el punto…solo sigue…-pedi molesto

-bueno; el punto aquí es que… cuando Poochi se despierte, tiene que saludar a Chuchi…no se si me explico…

Poochi, Chuchi… era un lenguaje demasiado complejo para mi. Parecía olvidar que yo era virgen y no entendía nada de sexo… hablaba en códigos como si yo fuese, no se… un sexólogo.

-se mas concreto…-pedi pensativo…

-que cuando tu salchicha se endurezca la metas a la baticueva de Alice!-elevo sus brazos…

-aaaaah… ya entendí-sonrei- eso ya lo sabia…

-no hay nada mas sencillo y natural que eso… entonces… cuando estes adentro te mueves de izquierda a derecha…

-no la lastimare?

-no, simplemente estiraras el lugar… ya sabes-me guiño el ojo

-estirarlo?

-si Jasper, Alice es virgen asi que lo tiene cerrado… costara que entre, pero una vez adentro sacúdete de aquí alla…

-oh… y si no entra?

-pues intentas con el oído!-se rio- entrara Jasper… solo relájate… esto será demasiado arduo…-se recostó contra el asiento, haciendo un gesto cansado.

-lo se…soy un desastre-tome mi cabeza…

-no te preocupes… mientras sea tu tutor estas a salvo… mas tarde practicaremos…-dijo poniéndose de pie…

-practicar?-lo mire con terror…

-si… ya sabes…cosas básicas, pero descuida…no te tocare…no eres mi tipo-se rio…

-a donde vas ahora?

-con Rose… tengo unas cuantas ideas-tomo el gran libro- pero antes tengo que ir al supermercado por un frasco de jalea y un pepino…

No me dejo decir nada…simplemente corrió a la puerta y la azoto fuertemente. Preferí olvidar sus palabras y planes, pues me asqueaban a tal punto de las nauseas; no era una buena imagen encerrar en una habitación a Emmet y Rosalie desnudos empuñando un pepino cubierto de jalea.

Como deseaba que fuese algo tan fácil como los demás lo mostraban… era algo tan complejo a mi parecer.

Y solo tenia una semana para aprender…

Seria la semana mas larga de mi existencia.

_Jajaja… bueno, se que principalmente aca, __la mayoría de las lectoras disfrutan del lenguaje subido de tono y del lemmon__…_

_Desafortunadamente… todo lo que les puedo dar ahora es __**lenguaje no apto para menores de 16**__(aunque se que hay varias menores, __**no me resposabilizo**__ xD)…_

_Mas adelante veremos lo que se da…_

_Me rei muchísimo metiéndome en la cabeza de Emmett y pensando en la inocencia de Jasper… ya se que es demasiado inocente, pero asi me lo imagino yo… hace las cosas mas interesantes para esta trama…_

_xD_

_**ok, espero todos todos sus reviews…y muchas gracias por los que me dejaron en el primer capitulo…**_

_nos leemos =)_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	3. Clases de seduccion con Rosalie

**Summary**: Un Jasper virgen y traumado a causa de tanto sexo en la casa Cullen… invadido por la lujuria de su familia, decide hacerlo con Alice, la pregunta es "¿Como?". Alice llega a su limite y le exige que aprenda, el necesitara la ayuda de cada miembro de la familia para aprender, junto a un intensivo entrenamiento…

**N/A:** una ridícula idea que se me ocurrió. Stephenie nunca nos dijo si Alice y Jasper se besaban, por lo cual decidi basar este fic en eso. La extraña relación no-fisica entre Jasper y Alice.

Ambos siguen vírgenes y desorientados en cuanto al sexo, rodeados por una sexopata familia que piensa todo el tiempo en ello. El necesita la ayuda de sus hermanos, padres y hermanas.

Es un fic que consiste en cortos capítulos, algo asi como "viñetas" sobre como tener sexo. Intentare hacerlo lo mas gracioso posible…

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ningún personaje.

**Clases de seducción con Rosalie**

1 dia, solo un dia había pasado y parecía que ya todo el mundo se había enterado de mis pequeños problemas dedicados al sexo… Alice se mostraba tensa, mientras que Emmett no paraba de tirarme indirectas, que por supuesto al ser suyas, eran muy directas… Bella y Edward no paraban de cuchichear entre risitas, mientras Renesmee y yo los mirábamos desencajados, parecíamos ser los únicos "inocentes" en la casa. Por su lado, Carlisle y Esme parecían tomar muy seriamente e insinuaban que tendrían largas charlas conmigo, acerca de la prevención y el como tratar a una mujer… me daba pavor, simplemente pensarlo… ellos eran…MIS PADRES!...ok, no biológicos, pero los únicos padres que conoci en casi 70 años!...era embarazoso, en demasía.

-Ey soldadito de plomo…-Rosalie entro en el cuarto y se sento en la cama, donde yo estaba recostado…

-dime que tu no, Rose-me tape la cara…

-oh si, yo si…-dijo sonriendo malévolamente…me dio escalofríos.

-en serio?-la mire por el rabillo de mi ojo…

-deberias estar agradecido… todos aquí queremos que lo hagan de una buena vez por todas… hermano, casi 170 años de existencia, sin nada de sexo, debe de ser triste…

-ya entendí el punto-dije irritado- a caso es de lo único que hablan?

-digamos que si, es el tema de la semana-dejo escapar una risita tonta…

-me alegra divertir con mi falta de experiencia… no todos podemos ser sementales como tu marido y hablar de sexo tan fluidamente como un prostituto…

-ey!-Rose me palmeo la pierna- es mi marido…

-entonces no quiero imaginarme lo que debes ser tu…-me rei- como les fue anoche con la jalea y el pepino?

-no era un pepino-fruncio el ceño contrariada- era una banana…-me confirmo…

-oh!... genial…-dije sarcásticamente- la han pasado bien?

-genial, ha sido estupendo…-sonrio con cara de sexopata- luego le dire a Emm que te explique esos truquitos, Alice los amara…

-claro y luego me pueden mostrar las poses del Kamasutra-deliré

-seria genial-ella dijo entusiasta…

-estaba siendo sarcástico Rose-rode los ojos- como sea, dime que han tirado la banana…-no quería que Renesmee fuera quien la comiera…era la única en la casa que podía ingerir ese alimento, aunque prefería la sangre…

-no, la hemos dejado en el frutero…haremos que el Chucho se la coma-froto sus manos con un gesto maquiavélico…

-realmente son malvados-me rei…-pero no quiero mas detalles…

-ok, entonces a lo nuestro-Rosalie reboto en la cama y se puso derecha…

-que?-frunci el seño…

-sientate-me ordeno mientras salía del cuarto y volvia corriendo con algo en las manos…

Me sente y ella se sento nuevamente junto a mi, ocultando en su regazo algo gordo y cuadrado…no sean mal pensados, aunque a mi me extraño aquello, no tuve que esperar mucho… cuando me lo mostro, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco…

-saluda a Alicia!-dijo con una sonrisa, poniéndolo en frente de mi…

-Alicia?

-Alicia-asintio sonriente- asi inician las clases de seducción-dijo muy alegre…

-Dios santo-choque mi palma contra mi frente…

El cojin que Rose aun sostenía, llamado Alicia, era en realidad, bastante parecido a Alice… tenia unos cuantos hilos de lana negros, pegados en la cima de lo que simulaba ser su "cabeza", unos grandes ojos bien delineados y pintados con marcador de color ambar, pequeña y delineada nariz y por ultimo, unos finos pero bien torneados labios color rojo… ciertamente me estremeci, era algo…bizarro… que pretendía que hiciera yo con…eso?!

-bien entonces… quieres que practique con…eso?-apunte a "Alicia"

-exactamente…-dijo asintiendo…- comenzaremos por el principio, de acuerdo?

-gracias por ser tan compasiva-dije con amargura, ella lo ignoro…

-entonces, practicaremos primero lo básico… como desnudarla…

-que que?!... Rosalie, creo que si me puedo desnudar a mi mismo, podre hacerlo con Alice…

-no, -nego con la cabeza- he visto como te desnudas y no eres nada sexy… te enseñare…-me corrió con el brazo al costado y yo me puse de pie…

Ella puso a Alicia sobre una de las almohadas que descanzaban sonre la cama y comenzó a meterse la mano por debajo de sus ropas… me tape el rostro, era embarazoso… acaso me quería demostrar como se desnudaba ella?

-Rose, no creo que sea necesario… no quiero ver como te desnudas…

-eres realmente idiota-dijo soltando una risita…-no lo hare… te enseñare a desnudarte y a desnudarla a ella…-apunto el cojin mientras se quitaba un pedazo largo de tela, de debajo de la remera…

-el cojin?

-Alicia-me corrijio, molesta

-Alicia-asenti…

-exacto… aprenderas a quitarle a Alicia su sosten-dijo mientras acomodaba la almohada grande, en vertical y le acomodaba el sosten… volvió a colocar la cabeza de Alicia, sobre la cima de esta y se volteo a verme, sonriente…- voila!

Sabia que lo que vendría ahora, no seria nada lindo ni agradable… Rosalie se encargaría en hacer que pasara unas cuantas horas de vergüenza… y lo peor de todo era que ella lo disfrutaría.

-bien, ahora lo básico… simula que la besas, mientras quitale el sosten…

-Rose-la reprendi con la mirada, y ella comenzó a soltar impaciencia que yo reemplaze por tranquilidad…

-no hagas eso niño emo!-me apunto, al darse cuenta de cómo había reemplazado sus emociones- estoy aquí para que aprendas a seducir a Alice y lo haras!

-no soy emo y no pedi tu ayuda…

-oh Dios, Edward no era tan odioso-puso los ojos en blanco…

-Edward? Le has dado esta clase tambien a Edward?…

-exacto y ahora ves como grita Bella… soy especialista en esto, confía en mi-me guiño el ojo…

-me arrepentiré, cierto?-pregunte con gesto tortuoso

-solo un poco, pero veras como Alice lo agradece… entonces, -me palmeo el trasero- seduce a Alicia, tigre!...

Me sente en la cama, frente a "Alicia y su cuerpo" y me sentí intimidado… no se si por la mirada de mi hermana, junto a mi o por el mismo cojin, pero fue incomodo… cuando me acerque a Alicia para simular que la besaba, recordé lo degradante que era que jamás había besado a nadie en mis 166 años de existencia, mas tarde debería pedirle consejos a alguien… o algo asi…

En fin, simule que besaba al cojin mientras arrastraba las manos por todo el ancho del sosten, hasta envolverlo por completo y llegar al broche… sonriente y ciertamente sintiéndome como un adolescente en su primer lección, batalle por desabrochar el sosten; una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y no fueron seis veces hasta que Rose me interrumpió…

-Eres la cosa mas anti-sexy que vi en mi existencia…-dijo divertida y algo molesta…

-que?-me separe de Alicia y la mire…

-das vergüenza Jazz… esperame… llamare a Emmett…

No me dejo replicar y salió corriendo como un rayo… genial… si había algo que me faltaba era ver una clase de seducción liderada por estos dos personajes… definitivamente iban a lograr que colapsara…

Cuando Rose entro, lo hizo arrastrando a un Emmett vestido con una falda corta de jean, una camiseta musculosa, color rosa y parecía ser que también tenia colocado un sosten, debajo de esta… era muy bizarro y asqueroso a la vez, Emmett se veía tan ridículo que hasta causaba gracia, pero no me rei ya que el me lanzaba una mirada de advertencia…

-en serio, esto no es lo que yo tenia pensado como "practicar"-dijo Emm

-tonterias, practicaran asi-dijo mi hermana, sonriente…

-quieres que practique con Betty la fea?-apunte a Emmett…

-ey cuidado con tu vocabulario, no me veo tan mal!-se defendió Emmett, mientras alisaba la camiseta que llevaba puesta y esta se cernía a los musculos de su estomago…

-es asqueroso!...

-no lo es, es sexy-Rose acaricio el torneado brazo de Emmett y le envio una mirada provocativa…la lujuria invadió el lugar…

-por dios, estoy aquí!...recuerdenme y bájenle al deseo, par de promiscuos…-acuse…

-cierto-Rose se torno seria…

-empecemos-dijo Emmett agitando las manos al aire y con cara de resignación, mientras Rose que sostenía un comando en la mano, hizo que comenzara sonar Flightless Bird…

-esa no es la canción de Bella y Edward?-dije extrañado…

-si, da igual, fue lo único que encontré bueno-dijo mi hermana, empujándome a los fuertes brazos de mi hermano…

Emmett me tomo las manos y me envio una mirada divertida y coqueta a la vez, que lo hizo verse mas que gay… hice una mueca de horror, pero el se adelanto y antes que pudiera escapar, coloco mis manos en su "cintura" y me aprisiono poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros…

Estaba asustado… muy asustado…

-ya se bailar-dije nervioso…

-pero estamos entrando en clima… este es el precalentamiento, tigre-ronroneo dedicándome una "sexy" mirada…

-deja de comportarte como maricon!

-disculpa soldadito, intento meterme en la piel de Alice-dijo con esa estridente voz alegre…

-no lo hagas, es escalofriante…

-baila!-Rose me dio un zape en la cabeza…

Mi pesadilla comenzó, cuando empezamos a bailar y tenia que ir viendo y aguantando las miraditas de gay, que Emmett me enviaba… como si aquello fuera poco, unos 3 largos e intensos minutos mas tarde, tenia a Emmett descanzando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, mientras bailábamos y el me miraba melosamente a unos cm de mi rostro, Rosalie parecía de lo mas entretenida con el espectáculo…

-hay Jazzy-Jazz te amo tanto-dijo Emmett imitando la voz de mi ninfa y mirándome "melosamente"

-esto es ridículo-masculle…

-me estoy esforzando, haz un esfuerzo tu también-dijo Emmett frustrado

-ok…

-retomemos…-se aclaro la garganta- Jazzy-Jazz te amo tanto-batio sus pestañas viéndose aun mas ridículo…

-yo también Alice…-revolee mi mirada…

-me gustaría tanto que fueras como Emmett, me encantaría que me hicieras gritar como el lo hace con Rose-dijo entonando el tono de Alice, lo mire con desagrado mientras Rose soltaba una risilla

-Emmett-murmure…

-ok, ok… volvamos-aclaro- quiero sexo salvaje…

-Alice yo…

-no hay peros Jazzy, quiero que me hagas tuya-dijo Emmett separándose y tomando mi mano derecha, la presiono contra el sosten que tenia puesto…

-han rellenado con algodón esta cosa?-pregunte asqueado mirando a Rose, ella asintió…

-hazme el amor Jazz… hazme gemir-dijo Emmett apretando mi mano sobre su pecho y haciendo que estrujara sus "pechos"

La puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando a una Alice contrariada y compungida, con una mueca de horror…

Claro, su una mano mia sostenía la cintura de un muy femenino Emmett y la otra estaba en sus "pechos", dios, si hubiera sido humano realmente me hubiera sonrojado… Rose le sonrio y Alice rodo la vista…

-ok, no preguntare nada…-comento mi ninfa y yo la mire con pánico…

-no es lo que tu-

-claro que lo es, Emmett se volvió gay y tu finalmente has salido del closet, siempre lo supe… -se encogió de hombros- vamos Rose, voy a evaluar la posibilidad de hacerme lesbiana, no quiero morir o loqueseaquehagamos virgen-entro y tomo de la mano a Rose, llevándosela a la rastra- o Bellaaaaaaaaaaa!!!...-grito saliendo del cuarto e ignorándome por completo…

-genial, mi novia me cree gay!-empuje a Emmett

-debo admitir que todos lo creimos en algún momento pero… ey… haz avanzado algo-dijo nalgueándome y saliendo a las corridas del cuarto con un gesto divertido…

Me iban a volver completamente loco… y solo me quedaban 5 largos y tortuosos días…

_ES UN DELIRIO, YA LO SE… pero espero causarles algo de gracia… _

_Repito… soi malísima para escribir humor…pero me esfuerzo (:_

_Pooooor otro lado, como ya deben imaginarse, es un mini fic, que calculo que tendrá no mas de 8 capitulos…_

_Aun asi espero Todas __**TODAS sus opiniones expresadas en los reviews…**_

_Gracias por todas sus hermosas firmas^·^_

_**A las mexicanas les pido encarecidamente, usen barbijo, protéjanse de la **__**INFLUENZA**__** y no salgan de casa **__(ya se, es extremista, pero se tienen que cuidar)…_

_Nos leemos y me cuentan que les pareció…si_?;)_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


	4. Profesionalmente Carlisle

**Summary**: Un Jasper virgen y traumado a causa de tanto sexo en la casa Cullen… invadido por la lujuria de su familia, decide hacerlo con Alice, la pregunta es "¿Como?". Alice llega a su limite y le exige que aprenda, el necesitara la ayuda de cada miembro de la familia para aprender, junto a un intensivo entrenamiento…

**N/A:** una ridícula idea que se me ocurrió. Stephenie nunca nos dijo si Alice y Jasper se besaban, por lo cual decidi basar este fic en eso. La extraña relación no-fisica entre Jasper y Alice.

Ambos siguen vírgenes y desorientados en cuanto al sexo, rodeados por una sexopata familia que piensa todo el tiempo en ello. El necesita la ayuda de sus hermanos, padres y hermanas.

Es un fic que consiste en cortos capítulos, algo asi como "viñetas" sobre como tener sexo. Intentare hacerlo lo mas gracioso posible…

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ningún personaje.

_________________________________________________________

**Carlisle Profesionalmente**

Carlisle me llamo a su oficina ni bien llego de su ronda nocturna en el hospital de Forks… me pregunte si ya habían llegado a sus oídos los rumores del ultimátum que me había puesto Alice y si tendría que darme una de esas charlas padre-hijo/prevención… seria muy vergonzoso si asi fuera, pero gracias al cielo Alice y yo eramos simples vampiros y era imposible embarazarla, aunque luego del loco episodio en Isla Esme entre Edward y Bella, ya nada me sorprendería…

Mis ojos se abrieron de desagrado, cuando vi a mi "padre" sentado frente a su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y con una bonita lamina gigante, colgada en la pared detrás de si, que hablaba de la anatomía humana y los órganos genitales…

-dime que no es cierto…-susurre…

-Jasper, ha llegado la hora que hablemos-me hizo un ademan para que me sentara- francamente nunca crei que llegaría este momento, crei que Alice se encontraba satisfecha con aquel extraño sexo tántrico…-bufé

-puede todo el mundo frenar las insinuaciones que no satisfago a mi mujer!-pregunte exasperado, explotando en enojo…-

-pues entonces compórtate como un maldito hombre y hazla gemir y gritar tu nombre, como Dios manda!-grito Carlisle, poniéndose de pie y golpeando sus palmas sobre el escritorio…

Ok, mala elección de emociones… con mi ira, solo había logrado que Carlisle se enojara conmigo y me tratara mal…reemplaze rápidamente la ira palpable en la habitación, por una ligera calma… suspire e intente hacer acopio de ella…

-lo siento Carlisle… no debi dejarme llevar…

-ah?-alzo una ceja- claro claro, dejarte llevar… si… te dejaste llevar por tus emociones y me las contagiastes a mi, claro-dijo con una exprecion de incredulidad, mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata…

Se sento en su sillón y mostro una postura mas relajada, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba al estilo budista… quize reirme frente a la idea que solo le faltaba juntar sus dedos y empezar a orar "ammmm-aaaammmm".

-en fin –abrio los ojos abruptamente y se inclino sobre el escritorio, haciéndome sobresaltar- comencemos…-dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica…

Me lamente por mi mismo, era bastante patético tener mi edad y ser virgen, comenze a pensar en toda la humillación que me ahorraría en estos momentos, si es que hubiera accedido en alguna ocacion de mi vida humana, a un poco de sexo. Estúpido, estúpido soldado con principios.

-entonces…-Carlisle se aparto hacia la derecha, permitiéndome una amplia visión de aquella gigante representación y extendió una varilla, apuntando cada uno de los miembros del hombre- repite conmigo-comenzo a apuntar- Testículo, Escroto, Prepucio, Epidimio y Próstata…

La vara golpeaba sonoramente cada uno de los miembros, mientras yo me sentía como un niño de Kinder aprendiendo el abecedario, completamente humillado; Carlisle por su lado, estaba repentinamente entusiasmado y se notaba a la legua que estaba en su salsa con esto de los genitales…

-vamos, repítelo…-comenzo nuevamente- entonces, el Glande y el Prepucio se encuentran dentro del Pene, mientras que-

-podemos evitar todo eso?-dije nervioso gesticulando- tengo la extraña sensación de que ya conozco mis genitales, y sinceramente… el hombre de ahí me esta intimidando…-dije apuntando un retrato de el padre de Carlisle, colgado contra la pared… parecía estar viéndome con una expresión amenazadora…

-nunca esta de mas saber, e ignóralo-apunto el retrato- luego de la muerte de mi madre, se volvió gay y creo que no es a ti a quien mira-dijo divertido, en tono de bromista…

Le envie una mirada asesina al doctor, mientras intentaba dárselas de payaso. Era increíble como todos podían disfrutar de mi humillación y suicidio social…

-bien, entonces…-retiro la lamina y apareció el aparato reproductor de la mujer- prosigamos con Alice-dijo entusiasmado con una sonrisa…

Puse los ojos en blanco, resignándome a aprender la lección y cooperar tanto como se me hiciera posible, despues de todo… lo necesitaba… mirar aquella foto era increíblemente bochornoso, me daba asco solo mirarlo, me sentía como un depravado… intente concentrarme lo mas que pude en las indicaciones de Carlisle, pero era tan extraño mirar aquella… cosa rara y aujereada, que me hacia sentir como un degenerado.

-bien, el Clitoris y el Ano son claves a la hora de practicar el ejercicio-dijo apuntando los puntos en el afiche…- pero por otro lado tienes que concentrarte en la Va-

-disculpa Carlisle, pero me siento muy incomodo con esa cosa…-apunté

El revoleo los ojos y tiro del afiche para descolgarlo y enrrollarlo, yo feliz porque la lección hubiese terminado, me puse de pie…

-todavia no termino hijo… tengo un mejor método para que aprendas y se que esta vez estaras mas comodo…-guardo los afiches en el armario y fue a su escritorio, donde abrió un cajón…- saluda a Sr. Y Sra. Reproduccion…-dijo con una sonrisa de niño, mostrándome dos peluches que imitaban los órganos genitales del hombre y la mujer…

Me sentí en la Masacre de Texas, pero sin un asesino y sin sangre, solo con peluches sexuales y lecciones de mi padre… esta era mi pesadilla…

-bien, por lo general, utilizo estas representaciones para explicarle a los adolecentes como es que esto funciona asi que será prácticamente lo mismo para ti…-dijo en tono jovial…

-espera-lo frene y apunte el aparato masculino- esa cosa es gelatinosa y se mueve-dije horrorizado…

-claro!...-consintio y me lo acerco al rostro- quieres tocarlo?-me tire tanto atrás como me fue posible, para evitar aquella representación morbosa de lo que cavia en mis pantalones… definitivamente el mio era mas bonito y muchísimo mas estético que aquel que empuñaba Carlisle en la mano, como si se tratara de un Oscar…

-no gracias, ya entendí…-gesticule…

-ok, entonces a lo nuestro…

Cerré los ojos con pesadez y volvi a sumergirme en la resignación… los siguientes minutos fueron constantes explicaciones sobre como estaba constituido cada miembro y que función cumplia… yo mientras tanto, pensaba en un mundo mas hermoso y sencillo sin esa cosa complicada del sexo y los órganos aquellos…

Caí nuevamente en la realidad cuando Carlisle apoyo sonoramente y con fuerza, aquel aparato masculino, sobre el escritorio, frente a mi… observe como aquella cosa de goma y movediza seguía moviéndose a causa de la vibración que mi padre había provocado…

-ponle el preservativo!-dijo pasándome un pequeño sobrecito cuadrado, color negro que decía "Tachas"

-que?!... no hare eso y no lo tocare!-dije con un gesto de horror- soy un vampiro, no puedo embarazar a Alice!

-hazlo-me miro amenazadoramente…

-porque?!-exigi saber

-te haces hombre cuando aprender a ponerte el preservativo y tu seras un hombre-apunto…

-no necesito hacer…-mire el aparato y frunci mi nariz- eso…

-Alice debe verte como un macho, asi que hazlo!...no me importa que no tengas que usarlo, este es un rito que debes pasar!...-demando, sentándose…

-deberias haberle enseñado eso a Edward…-me mofé…

-Eyyy!-se escucho el grito ofendido de mi hermano, desde el pasillo…seguido por una colleja-ouch!...ok cielo, ya me voy-susurro Edward…

-la paradoja aquí esta en que él al igual que Emmett, aprendió a ponerlo… pero no pensó necesitarlo-suspiro mi padre- no podemos culparlo por eso…

-no tendre que usarlo yo, cierto?-pregunte horrorizado…

-claro que no, pero aun asi deberas aprender a colocarlo-apunto- comienza…

Con el desagrado tatuado en cada una de mis facciones, abri aquel pequeño paquete y quite una cosa redonda, con textura granulada, transparente y muy lubricada… se la mostre a Carlisle…

-tiene "tachas", por eso es rugoso y está lubricado para que pase con mayor fluidez…-explico de un modo profesional…asentí- de acuerdo, ahora desenrrollalo y colocalo con cuidado…

Los bordes de mi boca decayeron hasta convertirse en una clara expresión de repugnancia, mientras iba desenrrollandolo y acercándolo con manos temblorosas al miembro, en mi vida me sentí mas gay que ahora…

-cuidado!-me sobresalto mi padre, haciendo que de la sorpresa tocara el miembro de goma suave y me aferrara a el…

-que?-dije alarmado, soltando el aparato…

-lo estabas colocando al revés!-explico como si se tratara de una obviedad-

Frunci el ceño, a caso había un derecho y un revés?... jamás pensé que tuvieran que saber tanto los pobres humanos a la hora de tener sexo… a mi parecer aquel ejercicio era mas complicado de lo que jamás pensé…

-te lo explicare ordinariamente… el sombrerito para afuera-hizo Carlisle un gesto para que lo diera vuelta- asi-me mostro su pulgar- colocalo tigre!...

Cuando acerque el preservativo lo suficiente al miembro, cerré los ojos y los apreté con fuerza, mientras presionaba la goma sobre la replica e intentaba hacer el trabajo lo mas rápido posible e intentando no tocar nada… cuando termine, abri los ojos y Carlisle miraba fijamente el aparato… solo quería que me dijera "bien hecho muchacho, ya hemos terminado" y rogaba porque asi fuera…

-hmmm-se rasco el mentón pensativo- ha quedado mucho aire…-señalo- debes quitarle el aire…

-como?-pregunte sin comprender…

-pasale la mano y quitale todo el aire…

-estas bromeando, cierto?-pregunte incrédulo…

-tengo cara de estar bromeando?-pregunto con un gesto serio…

"maldito sexo, cada dia lo odio mas" pensé, mientras con asco envolvía el miembro con mi mano y tanteaba de arriba abajo por la longitud, para dejarla completamente sin aire…

Admito que la textura rugosa de aquel profiláctico sobre la cosa gomosa esa que se movia mucho, no se si comprenden, era mas intimidante visualmente que el aparato en sí… pronto me sentí muy comodo quitándole el aire… no era tan incomodo estar tocándolo…

-Jasper, ya… hace 2 minutos le has quitado todo el aire… suéltalo-dijo mi padre con una expresión divertida en el rostro…

-claro-lo solté avergonzado, por sentirme tan comodo con aquella cosa…-hemos terminado, cierto?-el asintió, aun riendo…- bien… porque debo…-señale la puerta nervioso y me puse de pie…-ir de caza…-comenté saliendo del cuarto…

-claro, al baño…-contesto mi papá sumamente entusiasmado…

Mi familia… mi familia… mi familia es un desastre sexualmente hablando.

_________________________________________________________

_OK, me rei a lagrima tendida escribiendo este capitulo y solo espero haberlas hecho reir un poco xD…_

_**Siento que me estoy llendo por la tangente con el argumento de este fic…pero me es imposible no utilizar determinado lenguaje vulgar a la hora de escribirlo, no quiero sobrepasarme tampoco con las denominaciones ni los ejercicios, simplemente lo hago pq me parece gracioso…**_

_Espero no molestar a nadie y que ninguna lo tome a mal__…solo quiero que se rian con esta locura =)_

_**Disculpen por no actualizar antes**__, colgué con la facultad y unos cuantos problemas personales…_

_Voi a actualizar tan pronto como pueda, pero ahora díganme…_

**¿Les gustó si o no?**

_xoxo_

**M.-**


End file.
